


Verona

by supahnova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drug Use, For now general audiences but rating may change, Fraternities (which i know nothing about), Idk let me know if i should continue, M/M, Possibly suicide, Romeo and Juliet AU, Unrequeted jellamy, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jonty tag has been looking a little barren of new stuff so I'm posting my College AU...Romeo and Juliet style.</p><p>This is based off of the amazing short film, Verona, which I actually found because Devon Bostick was in it. It is amazing and on YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verona

Monty's parents were suprised when he joined a fraternity his first year at college. But then again, the Monty they knew got straight A's, went to bed at reasonable times, and didn't know the definition of the word "party". They didn't know the Monty that snuck out of his bed to do weed beneath an old bridge, or the Monty that drank so much moonshine he passed out at Miller's party, or the Monty that joined fraternities. Not that it was anything scandalous; The fraternity he joined was known for turning out some of the greatest scientists of the time, even if they may have also been known on campus as "best place to find good drugs during finals". The only downside, Monty soon came to see, was the absolute be-all, end-all rivalry against the neighbors. Which he may have accidentally started his sophomore year. Hey, the Blake house just didn't know how to leave the past behind, right? 

Jasper didn't want to join a fraternity, but then he met Bellamy Blake. Bellamy Blake was, in a word, beautifulfantasticamazingsmartbadassawesome. Jasper had never before even considered joining a fraternity, but after hearing Bellamy Blake's praise of his talents and entreaties to join "a brotherhood of like-minded individuals", it suddenly seemed like a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really good idea. According to Bellamy Blake, Jasper Jordan was wanted- no, needed- for the first time in his life. His parents tolerated him, but they stopped all contact with an old friend after they announced their child was transgender. Jasper didn't think they would take his being gay quite so calmly. After moving to a new high school his sophomore year, he had been instantly pegged as a target for his oversized goggles and his awkward speech, and developed a nervous twitch after months of being shoved into lockers and sent sprawling across the hallway. Bellamy was, Jasper realized, the first person in years to look at him like he was worth something. It was like heaven- if heaven were filled with boys in button-down shirts discussing the latest discoveries in chemistry over chocolate cake (And if that wasn't heaven, Jasper thought, what was?). There was only one downside-  
-And watch out for the fraternity across the street," warned Bellamy, holding the door open to Jasper's new room as the younger boy struggled to carry his oversized suitcase through. With a charming smile, the tall, brown-haired senior easily lifted the case from Jasper's pale hands and swung it through the doorway.  
"Why?" Jasper asked, looking up at Bellamy with wide eyes.  
"They're a bunch of slackers and addicts who think having a massive intellect means it's excusable to have an inflated head. We reported one of their parties after someonealthoughured, and they've been trying to ruin our reputation ever since," Bellamy replied darkly.  
Jasper nodded. "Thanks, Bellamy. For everything."

"Hey, Monty. Monty. Green. Monty Green. Greeeeen."  
Monty sighed, dropping his pencil. "I'm doing science, Murphy."  
No one called John Murphy 'John'. He had practically inherited leadership after serving as an underling for the last guy. Monty didn't even know how or why Murphy took Monty under his wing, although he suspected it had something to do with the moonshine the younger boy had inexplicably produced at one of the frat's first parties after Atom forgot to buy more beer. They weren't exactly friends, but there was a quiet respect between them that Murphy didn't have between many people.  
Murphy threw his hands into the hair, mock-defensively. "Please, in English for the Poly Sci major," he said sarcastically. In a mainly STEM dominated frat, Murphy was something of an outlier, majoring in Political Science and minoring in some sort of social justice philosophy thing.  
"Anyways," Murphy said lazily, "Me and a couple of guys found out Blake House is having a party tonight. Costume party. Feel like crashing with us?"  
Monty shrugged. "Might as well. Jaha's tests are a joke, and I finished looking over most of the chem-based section of Raven's thesis yesterday."  
Murphy smirked. "Sure, you were looking over her thesis."  
Monty rolled his eyes. Everyone in his frat seemed to have gotten the idea into their heads that he was dating Raven from Mechanics Class, when A) Raven was just getting over a bad breakup after her boyfriend cheated on her, B) It was pretty obvious to Monty that Wick from Mechanics Class was really, really into Raven, and C) Monty was really, really into boys. Which Raven was very aware of.  
"Whatever, Murphy. What's the plan?"

The plan was not an exceptionally clever one, as Finn was the one who came up with it. It mainly involved a lot of unnecessary wearing of masks and sneaking around, with no clear end goal or escape plan. That was just Finn's way. Monty disliked Finn. He reminded Monty, somehow, of the boy that had broken Raven's heart. Probably because it was a well-known fact that his girlfriend, Clarke, had just dumped him for a girl named Lexa going to the military academy across town after discovering he was sleeping with her roommate. Despite his misgivings, Monty couldn't argue with the promise of free alcohol, and he was soon wearing a black mask over his eyes identical to that of Murphy, Finn, and Atom, and stepping through the grand doorway of Blake House, greeted by blaring music and flashing lights. Monty opted to head straight for the drinks table while Murphy, Finn, and Atom no doubt went off to wreak havoc in some other area of the house, and then wandered aimlessly, disinterestedly watching the dancing couples. He smirked at one pair, a clumsy, blushing boy with goggles slung around his neck dancing with a kind-faced girl with dark hair. Suddenly, the boy looked right at Monty, like a deer caught in the headlights, stumbling over his feet and accidentally bumping into his partner. Monty's grin widened.  
"Look once..."  
He lowered his mask off his face, smirking as the boy's gaze lingered on him again.  
"...curious." Monty raised the mask back onto his eyes and walked through the room slowly, making sure the boy with the goggles would be able to see him.  
"Look twice..." Monty lowered his mask again, staring at the brown-haired boy. As the boy dipped his partner, his eyes seemed to look up on their own accord, finding Monty's.  
"...Interested."


End file.
